Osito De Peluche
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Rachel tiene una pesadilla y decide dormir a lado de su "Osito de peluche"


**Los personajes de "Angels Of Death" NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 _Lo escrito en cursivas son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

Era media noche, la luna llena reinaba entre el manto de oscuridad, adornado por pequeños destellos de luz conocidos como estrellas. Zack dormía plácidamente boca arriba en su cama, la ventana de su habitación se mantenía abierta, dejando entrar el frío aire de la noche y los rayos de luna.

En sus sueños, él caminaba por las calles, llevándose la vida de cada desafortunada alma que se le atravesara. Aquel sueño provocó que esbozara una sonrisa de forma inconsciente.

De pronto, un peso extra sobre su cama lo despertó.

 _–Maldita sea, mataré al pedazo de mierda que me haya levantado._

Zack se sentó sobre su cama y frotó sus ojos con su mano izquierda para aclarar su visión. Miró hacia la ventana y se percató de que aún era de noche.

–¿Qué diablos?

Aquel peso extra sobre su cama volvió a moverse, llamando la atención de Zack.

–¿Huh? – su boca se abrió por la sorpresa y sus ojos bicolor temblaban ligeramente al ver a la persona sobre su cama: Rachel.

La niña descansaba plácidamente en el lado opuesto de la cama, vestida únicamente con su camisa de rayas y su ropa interior. Su cuerpo estaba en posición fetal y pequeños mechones de cabello cubrían su fino rostro. Su respiración era tranquila y los rasgos de su rostro denotaban una gran paz y tranquilidad.

–¡Qué rayos haces en mi habitación! – exclamó Zack, despertando a la chica de su apacible sueño.

–No grites, es media noche.

Rachel frotó sus ojos con pereza para después ver a Zack con su típica expresión.

–¡Me importa un carajo! ¿Qué haces…? – desvió su mirada, por alguna razón se avergonzaba al verla vestida de esa forma.

–¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué no me miras?

–Cierra la boca y responde, ¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación? No, peor aún, ¿Qué haces en mi cama a mitad de la noche?

–Una pesadilla, tuve miedo y no quería dormir sola – respondió, como si fuera algo natural, y lo era, pero no en ella.

–¿Me estas jodiendo? Un fantasma se aterrorizaría más de ti y tu muerta expresión. Además, también deseas morir, ¿a qué demonios puedes temer tú?

–A perderte.

Zack la miró por la inesperada respuesta, sus ojos azul profundo tenían algo distinto que no lograba comprender.

–I…Idiota, no digas basura como esa frente a mí.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una "triste" mirada.

–No es basura, lo digo en serio…

Ella redujo parte de la distancia entre ellos avanzando sobre la cama, quedando en "cuatro patas"

–Temo que me dejes, Zack. Por favor… quédate conmigo.

El azabache retrocedió un poco, incómodo por la repentina cercanía de la niña. Su rostro adquirió el tono de la sangre, de la forma en la que estaba podía observar las pequeñas curvas de la niña en crecimiento.

–¡C…Cállate!, ¿A qué viene toda esta mierda?

–Soñé que te alejabas de mí. Que te ibas sin decir palabra… Ya no me matarías – pequeñas lágrimas sobresalían de sus penetrantes zafiros.

Zack la observó detenidamente, la última frase resonaba en sus pensamientos, ¿deseaba matarla? Un sentimiento de ira lo poseyó, Rachel siempre le ocasionaba un dolor de cabeza terrible, pues pensaba demasiado desde hacía poco.

–Es por eso… – continuó la chica. –, es por eso que vine aquí, para sentirte cerca de mí. Eres como mi oso de peluche.

–¡¿Huh?!

El rostro de Zack sólo podía ser descrito como un poema, estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza, pero a la vez, se sintió ofendido por la ridícula comparación.

 _–¿Oso de peluche?, ¡Una mierda! Soy un sanguinario asesino que mata por mero placer, esto es una maldita humillación._

Ray lo abrazó súbitamente, sacándolo de sus maldiciones internas.

–¿Me darás de tu calor y compañía, osito?

–¡Aléjate de mí! – él la empujo y se paró de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Zack ya no podía con la vergüenza, tuvo que quitársela de encima antes de que se percatara la chica. Ese contacto repentino le había hecho revolver el estómago de una manera diferente a la que usualmente sentía.

–Yo prometí matarte… ¡así que no me iré de tu lado!, ¿Está bien?

La pequeña sólo miraba la espalda de su compañero mientras se apoyaba con los codos sobre la cama, sorprendida al escuchar su imponente voz.

–Zack… – Ray sintió un fuerte latido en su pecho y seguidamente el rostro ardiéndole.

–Así que… – él se dio media vuelta. –, ¡Lárgate a dormir a tu habitación de una vez! – exclamó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras sus ojos ardían como llamaradas por la ira.

–Pero…

–¡Fuera!

–Osito…

–¡No soy un oso!, Soy un asesino, ¡Maldita sea!

–Zack, por…

–¡Largo!

La mirada de Rachel se apagó, sin intentar poner algún pretexto bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Un paso, dos pasos…

 _–Por fin podré volver a dormir._

Tres pasos, cuatro pasos…

 _–No… olvídalo Foster, hiciste lo correcto._

Cinco pasos, seis pasos…

 _–Pero esa mirada… ¡No!, Eres un asesino de mierda pero aún tienes valores._

Siete pasos, la perilla gira lentamente resonando el "clack"

 _–Ignórala… Ignórala…_

Ocho pasos…

–¡Espera!

Rachel se detiene y gira lentamente para mirarlo con esa vacía expresión.

 _–¡Qué puta mierda contigo, Zack Foster!_

El mayor lucha consigo mismo y finalmente desvía la mirada apenado.

–Puedes dormir… con… conmigo.

–¿Puedo llamarte osito? – juntó sus manos y su mirada emitió un pequeño brillo.

Zack tiró de sus cabellos por la ira pero finalmente exhaló derrotado al ver ese brillo en la mirada de Ray.

–Sólo por esta noche.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír y caminó hacia la cama, subiéndose sobre ella para después esperar a su compañero.

–Ven, osito – palmeó el lado vació de la cama.

 _–Esto es… una… basura. Entonces, ¿Por qué me agrada?..._

Zack se recostó a lado de Rachel y se cubrió con la manta. La niña se acomodó colocando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y su mano en su pecho.

–Buenas noches, osito.

–Buenas noches… – respondió, rechinando los dientes por la ira.

Una hora más tarde, Ray dormía como todo un ángel abrazando a Zack, pero él…

 _–Se entumió mi brazo, ¡MALDICIÓN!_


End file.
